Mere Exposure Effect
by WallpaperGoesOrIDo
Summary: “Goodness Mohinder, haven’t you gotten over this teenage angst bit yet? It really is getting dull.” Sylar managed to keep the sneer off of his face but not out of his voice. AU Slow-building Mylar
1. Prologue

Mere Exposure Effect: The phenomenon that repeated exposure to novel stimuli increases liking of them.

"No. Absolutely not. I'd rather gouge out my own eyes."

Mohinder stood with his arms crossed and his feet firmly planted. His eyes held a barely repressed fury and his jaw was clenched tightly.

"No need to be so melodramatic Suresh; though I'm sure Oedipus would be proud." Angela Petrelli spoke in a completely controlled voice, as if she had already planned out the entire conversation in her head.

"How on earth could you possibly think that I would ever, _ever _want to work with _him_?" Mohinder practically shouted, beginning to pace around the cramped office. His lips curled around the "him" with a snarl as he spat the word from his moth like a particularly foul tasting food.

"Your 'wants' aren't exactly taken into consideration. You know for a scientist you really are quite emotional Doctor." Angela said with a smirk.

Mohinder's head whipped around so fast Angela swore she heard his neck crick. He stalked right up to her desk and slammed his palms down, bending so his eyes were on the same level as hers.

"He _killed _my _father_."

Angela marveled at the amazing intensity in the young doctor's eyes. His dark, tightly curled hair dangled in front of his face and she thought she saw his lips quiver, just slightly. Mohinder's moment of weakness lasted barely a second though, before he straightened up, quickly rushing a hand through his hair; eyes empty and lips perfectly still.

"Would it not be more logical to have him work with Bennet? Or Peter?"

Angela suppressed a chuckle. Mohinder could look logical and speak of logic, but when it came to _him _the doctor never could keep it together.

"Suresh you are aware our policy is to pair specials with non-specials so Peter is off-limits. And _he _has completely refused to work with Bennet. In fact, _he _specifically requested you." There was a mocking glint in her eyes as she steadfastly refused to say _his _name just as Suresh had done.

The horror so clearly evident on Mohinder's face very nearly caused Angela to laugh out loud. Honestly, the young man was so very poor at concealing his emotions.

"Also," Angela continued before Mohinder could start yelling again, "There is absolutely nothing you can do or say that will change the outcome of this meeting."

Mohinder's fists were clenched and the corners of his lips were turned town ever so slightly. But instead of continuing to yell and argue, as Angela had predicted he would do, the doctor closed his eyes and sucked in a long deep breath. When he opened his eyes, his body had taken on a much more relaxed stance and the threat of him turning over her desk no longer seemed so imminent.

"As there is nothing I can do to change your mind on your choice of my partner, I suppose I should ask what exactly our mission will entail."

A huge file hit Angela's desk with a thud and Mohinder took several steps closer before collapsing into the chair that he had originally leapt out of in a rage. Angela was thrilled the meeting was going so smoothly and had to remind herself not to look too smug in case it sent the doctor into another yelling fit (she simply could not get over how dramatic the man was).

"There are three cases we have been monitoring for several months that we believe need to be handled in person now. Two are confirmed as dangerous and the third is a possibility which is why your new partner was the obvious first pick. We want them either contained or removed as threats all together. Your choice…."

Mohinder tried to ignore the gleeful tone the woman's voice had as she spoke of "removing threats". He brought his hand up to rub soothing circles onto his temple and attempted to listen as Angela continued to talk about the mission. The young doctor began to realize that this wasn't going to be a simple, run-of-the-mill weeklong outing. Three cases means at least three weeks…and considering two are dangerous it could take even longer than that.

Mohinder had to stop the sigh that longed to spill forth from him. He was acting pathetic enough as it already was. No need to add fuel to the fire. He knew the majority of his…colleagues he guessed was the only word for them…considered him weak for his often over-emotional displays, but when he got in the heat of the moment, he honestly couldn't care less.

When he heard that _he _was going to be working _here_, in this building, not two floors above his lab, he very well nearly had a tantrum. Mohinder still couldn't understand how they could trust such a person. He knew Peter wasn't happy with the situation either, but he was so flighty Mohinder had never really gotten the chance to talk with him about it. Up until now Mohinder had never had to work with, or even ever come in contact with _him. _Guess there was a first chance for everything.

"So Mohinder, are you ready to meet your partner?" Mohinder swore Angela Petrelli was smiling.

Before Mohinder could so much as utter a, most likely sarcastic, reply, he heard a deep, raspy voice behind him.

"Why Mrs. Petrelli, I believe we're already acquainted."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

Mohinder's eyes narrowed and his breathing picked up just slightly as Sylar walked jauntily into the room. Mohinder hadn't seen the man since he was bleeding out in the middle of Kirby Plaza. He certainly looked healthier now. He was wearing his custom all black and his dark hair had grown out slightly. His eyes held that ever present arrogance that Mohinder hated above all else.

Sylar walked straight up to Mohinder until there was barely a foot of space between them. He looked Mohinder up and down slowly before,

"Goodness Mohinder, haven't you gotten over this teenage angst bit yet? It really is getting dull." Sylar managed to keep the sneer off of his face but not out of his voice. Mohinder longed to hit him, to hurt him, to rip him apart piece by piece until there was nothing left; but he couldn't. He had to work with this monster. He had to keep his fists from trembling and his mouth from snarling and it was _hard. _

But harder than repressing the need to _hurtkilldestroy _was repressing the three days from more than a year ago. Because Mohinder knew that if he so much as lingered for more than a moment on any of those memories he would lose it completely.

Mohinder realized he had been glaring at Sylar instead of answering him. The blatant smirk on the man's face was enough to know that this is exactly the reaction he had been expecting. Mohinder wanted more than anything to surprise him. To throw him off his guard. So he forced a smile and tried to remove the intent to kill from his eyes.

"Well when are we leaving?" Mohinder's voice was perky, happy almost. But the only response he got was a slight twitching upward from Sylar's lips. It would take more than forced contentment to throw the monster off.

"Suresh you need to pack any belongings you deem necessary for the trip, but you should bring no more than one bag. Mr. Gray will be picking you up from your apartment in exactly one hour. Your first stop is Akron, Alabama. The town population is barely over 500 so the need to be inconspicuous is imperative. You will each have copies of the files to bring. I expect you to be well read on each subject matter. There are several alibis included in the case that anyone becomes suspicious so naturally you need to have those memorized as well. Also, note that you will not have any way to contact us throughout the mission. For security reasons obviously."

Mohinder was busy dwelling on the fact that Angela had called Sylar _Mr. Gray _when he realized what her last sentence really meant.

"Wait, are you saying that I can't contact you at all? For any reason!"

"That's exactly what she's saying Mohinder. Why don't you explain your aversion to this idea?" Sylar had again moved a little too close for comfort at Mohinder's side and the condescension was pouring off of him in _waves. _

Mohinder visibly stiffened before replying, "Well I was just worried about...safety. If someone got hurt, it'd be nice to fall back on the Company."

Sylar chuckled. Actually _chuckled _at Mohinder.

"I really don't think anyone will be able to hurt us. And as for them, it doesn't really matter now does it?"

Throughout this exchange Angela watched from the sidelines, obviously enjoying herself immensely. Mohinder had opened his mouth, ready to argue his point, when the woman suddenly stood up.

"Mohinder, go get your things. You and Mr. Gray can argue about the finer points of your mission later, because quite honestly I don't care."

Mohinder wanted to give the impression that he was perfectly fine with the situation as he left the room but he couldn't stop himself from slamming the door.

"Dammit." He muttered, wincing. He could still hear Angela and Sylar conversing in low voices in the closed off room. Mohinder suddenly longed to press his ear against the door, listen for incriminating details; something, anything he could use against Sylar.

_Have to stop thinking like that. We're on the same side now. _

The same side.

Mohinder didn't even know what side he was on anymore. He didn't really think he'd ever been on a side. He worked for the company just because they funded his research and were able to accommodate him with fully functioning labs. He knew they did things he didn't agree with…he just….tried to block it all out. Did that make him a bad person? Probably. He had gotten over the idea of good versus evil a long time ago.

The cold hit Mohinder like a fist as he walked into the brutal December weather. Wind worked its way through his many layers and coated his body. He shivered and ducked his head. His apartment was only a few blocks from the building but he suddenly wished he had a car.

When Mohinder had finally worked his way to the small apartment he rented, the idea of what he was about to do started to really sink in. He was going to be in a car for more than three weeks with a maniac. A monster. Sylar.

Mohinder shuddered just thinking about the man. His eyes were the worst. The way they looked at you like…like they knew every wrong you'd committed. Every lie, every manipulation, every _sin. _That way, when he killed you, you almost felt like you deserved it. But he hadn't killed Mohinder. No. Mohinder had battled with the boogeyman and come out virtually unscathed. Sometimes he still wondered about that. Sylar could have killed him in a split second and never looked back. But…something….no, Mohinder didn't like to think about that day. Too many….bad memories.

He glanced at the clock (_ticktockticktockticktock) _and began to hurriedly throw clothes into a duffle bag. Sylar would be there any minute.

_Oh god. I don't think I can do this. _

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. It wasn't really a knock though, more like a warning tap; because barely a second later in walked the man of Mohinder's nightmares. His face was strangely blank but as soon as his eyes latched onto Mohinder's (and refused to let go) a seemingly sincere grin took hold of Sylar's face. The smile was only there for a second though before a smirk took its place.

"Are you ready?"

"Just about. I guess I don't need to bring my cell phone?" Mohinder didn't know why he was making conversation.

"Unless you have someone to call."

He didn't.

"Okay. I'm ready." He grabbed his duffel bag and waited for Sylar to walk out first.

"After you Doctor."

Mohinder grimaced but let Sylar hold the door open for him. He walked down the stairwell at a steady pace and worked on keeping the scowl from his face. He could hear Sylar trudging down behind him and had to take several deep breaths to keep from looking back every two steps. Mohinder thought he had finally sufficiently calmed himself down when walked out of the building.

The first sight of the car had him nearly hyperventilating.

It was a dark blue 2000 Honda Accord. It was the exact car he'd used on another cross country trip months before. Another trip with another Sylar. Mohinder tried to calm his breathing before the other man caught on (but of course he already knew, it was just another trap, another ploy).

Zane Taylor had always been a sore spot between them.


End file.
